memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Nebula class
The Nebula-class was a type of Federation starship that was in service in Starfleet during the latter half of the 24th century. Its design is closely related to that of the . Atop the engineering hull is a superstructure which can support a variety of equipment, such as sensor platforms, additional warp nacelles, and torpedo launchers. Some Nebula-class starships, including the used a high-energy sensor sweep that cycled every 5.5 minutes. Between each of those cycles, a "window" of 1/50th of a second would open, requiring the ship's shields to be realigned. ( ) In 2370, the theoretical maximum speed for the warp drive of Nebula-class starships, including the was warp 9.5. When fine tuned, the warp drive could be pushed to warp 9.6. ( ) In 2373, Richard and Amsha Bashir boarded a Nebula-class starship bound for Earth. ( ) By 2374, Nebula-class ships were refitted. The major changes were a more Galaxy-class style secondary hull and deflector dish. Several of these refitted Nebula-class starships were a part of a Federation assault fleet that was assembled to stop the Dominion and the Breen from driving the Federation Alliance out of the Chin'toka system. ( ) Ships commissioned * (NCC-62048) * (NCC-70915) * (NCC-60597) * (NCC-60205) * (NCC-70352) * * * (NCC-61827) * (NCC-61826) * (NCC-65420) * (NCC-71201) * (NCC-72015) * ;Unnamed: *Unnamed Nebula class starships ;Uncertain: * (NCC-71805) * * * Appendices Appearances * ** ** ** ** (model) * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** * Star Trek films: ** ** Background The Nebula-class studio model was designed by Ed Miarecki (initial prototype version), Rick Sternbach and Mike Okuda (standard version); and modeled by Greg Jein. It remains unclear what the function of the USS Phoenix's superstructure was. Most fan speculation designates it as a sensor module, similar in function to an , which may explain why the ship used a "high-energy sensor sweep." Technical Manual The following information of specifications and defenses comes exclusively from the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual: * Type: Explorer * Production Base: ASDB Integration Facility, Utopia Fleet Yards, Mars * Accommodation: 750 officers and crew; 130 visiting personnel; 9800 personal evacuation limit * Power Plant: One 1500 plus Cochrane warp core feeding two nacelles; one impulse system * Dimensions: ** Length: 442.23 meters ** Beam: 318.11 meters ** Height: 130.43 meters * Mass: 3,309,000 metric tons * Performance: Warp 9.6 for 12 hours (STD); warp 9.9 for 12 hours (uprated) * Armament: Eight type-10 phaser emitters; two photon torpedo launchers While the Technical Manual itself is not canon, it is a Memory Alpha permitted resource. Star Trek: Communicator A cross section and overview of the ship is given in Issue 154 of Star Trek: Communicator, particularly focusing on the "USS Nebula (NCC-60147)." The cross section shows that the ship is capable of saucer separation, has 8 type-X phaser arrays and 3 photon torpedo launchers, and a mass of 3,309,000 metric tonnes. One inconsistency among the graphics has the registry number "NCC-60000" on the nacelle wing. All artwork used was provided by Tim Earls. Category:Federation starship classes cs:Třída Nebula de:Nebula-Klasse es:Clase Nebula nl:Nebula klasse